


If we share the sky....

by 20ella1980



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drama /Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Kudos: 13





	1. We say "Yes"

Zero has never made relationsships. Until now,until he met Jude.  
It was different. It was different with Jude. Now it wasn't Zero anymore it was Gideon. Gideon was certain that he wanted to be with this man.

Spend the rest of his life with Jude. He decided to propose marriage to him.

With Leonel's help, he organized a picnic on the beach. It should be a surprise for Jude.Leonel picked up Jude at home and blindfolded him.  
They drove a long timeless before they finally stopped.

When they got to the beach, Jude got out of the car,Leonel holding him by the hand so he wouldn't trip.

They came slowly to a small bar. Leonel stand behind Jude and took of his bandage.

Jude was perplexed. Gideon stood there in a white suit.Candles and flowers everywhere.  
Sparkling wine was already cold. 

Jude stood speechless and smiled.

Gideon took his Face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He knelt before the Jude,took his hand and  
said :" You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life".

"You me too Gideon",said Jude.

Gideon looked in love at Jude,smiled and asked :"Jude Michael Kinkade, would you like to take me to your husband?"

He the took a black leather ring box out of his jacket. Opened it and held it out to the Jude.

"Of course, i would like to take you to my husband. Even very much":said Jude. He pulled Gideon up from his knee and pulled to himself. 

Leonel stood there close to tears of happiness and joy,turned to Gideon and said:" woe you hurt him. Then i drive my car in your sweet ass or let you drink the wiper liquid".

Gideon took Jude's hand got a ring ,decorated with a diamond stripe, and slipped it over Jude's finger.

From now on, you are only mine. Nobody else.

Jude held out his hand to Gideon ,gripped his neck and pulled him into a hot kiss.

"And you,you only belong to me Gid":laughed Jude.

The wedding of the two was to take place three months later.

Of course, planed and organized by Leonel himself.She wanted everything to be perfect. Perfect and only the best for Jude. Your stepson and best and mind you the only friend.

The wedding took place outdoors. The invited guests should appear in white.

The groom couple wore two dark blue suits, light blue shirts and white ties.

The two looked so adorable,so happy and in love. That even Elena seemed to shed a few tears.

Jude and Gideon stood there grinning like two sugar honey horses. After the registrars said:" do you want to take Gideon,the present Jude Michael Kinkade to your husband, in good as in bad times,until death separates you":so answer "Yes". 

"Yes":said Gideon.

If you want , to take the Gideon Steve Jonns present here to your husband, so answer with "Yes".

"Yes":said Jude. 

Jude took Gideon's hand and pulled the ring over his finger. Gideon did the same.

"Now":said the registrars . I hereby declare her husband and husband. You can kiss now.

The two could not be said twice. Moved towards each other . Gideon took Jude's face in his hands and kissed him as if he were taking the last breath.

"I love you Jude,more that anything else in the world,":said Gid.

"I love you too Gideon. You are the best thing ever in my life."

Of course,even at Jude's and Gideon's wedding the press couldn't go without. Especially not if it is an NBA player and his boss. Jude and Gideon decided one of the newspappers to sell the rights to their wedding photos and donated the money to an organization that takes care of children.

When Oscar saw the pictures of the wedding everywhere,the blood boiled with anger in his veins.

He found Jude a shame,ever since be came out in public.


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describe a sex szene for the first time. So,sorry ,if it should look a bit clumsy.

Jude left work early today. He is standing in front of her house. Next to the bell is a sign saying

"GIDEON and JUDE JONNS"

He turns the key twice and enters. His and Gideon's house. Renovated long enough and furnished with a lot of style and love. Gideon isn't there yet,Jude thought. Very well. He was totally excited. Today his wedding present for Gideon is supposed to come from him.

When his phone rang. Gid was on the other end. He said that the practice was over and that he was in his way home. Just as a Jude hung up ,a big truck hit the road. 

Then the Gideon came with his Porsche into the driveway. He didn't think anything of it when he saw the truck. The neighbours are probably getting new furniture or something,he thought. He came into the house , greeted his husband and said,he had to take a shower.

"I didn't want to miss you any longer":said Gid. "If you join me":he looked at Jude.The two often didn't need any words to communicate. The looks and gestures said everything for themselves. 

"Sorry,i still have to do something":said he. So Gid,disappeared into the bathroom. Jude didn't have much time to accept the Gift and to hide away.

Gideon came out of the bedroom,freshly showered and dressed.  
As a rang.  
"Jude",he called."would you please go to the door?" Jude was nowhere to be seen.  
He ran to the door himself .Opened these but found none.  
Except....His jaw dropped suddenly. 

There was a motorcycle in front of the house. A brand new ,last Honda Fireblade in typical Devil colors. Black and red,just like the two helmets belonging to it,the maschine was wrapped in a white bow.

Gid stepped closer and only now did he see. The hood and the side wings were decorated with "a Z which was crossed out with a 0".

Gid was still speechless when he heard a voice behind him. "Do you like it?":asked Jude.  
It's a little late,but only the best for you."Happy wedding,honey".

"Jude"! Gideon stormed to him ,hugged and pulled in a long kiss. "When did you do all of this?":He asked.

I have my secrets,smiled Jude. There are only one. Just like you Gid. It is already registered for you and fuly fueled. "How about a test drive?",winked Jude at him.  
"Honey,we'll be in Hawaii next week",so go ahead ,have fun with your gift".

"Did I actually tell you today how much i love you?"Gid looked at Jude questioningly. "Yes":at least 100 times.

"Then that will be the 101st "

WEEK LATER

The house upside down and the two are packing their honeymoon bags. Two weeks together in Hawaii/Maui. No meetings, no practice,no Elena and no Leonel. Even if they get on well with Gid sometimes really annoying. 

"Hurry up Jude":Gideon called from living room. Our flight leaves in three hours. 

When they arrived at the airport,they couldn't escape the eyes. Her wedding pictures adorned the magazines,Instagram,Twitter and co. 

Gideon saw the young man behind the check -in , who smiled gently at the Jude. Put his arm around Jude as a precaution, but still more possessive. He was always jealous when the other tried to approach the Jude.  
Without it, he probably would have let it slip throught his fingers .  
He grinned at the employee almost growling,marking his property in his own way. Accourding to the motto"fingers away,mine".

After about 7 hours they were finally there.  
You have rented a house. A bit away from the public eye and prying eyes. To enjoy your privacy. The house was right on the beach. Had a small outdoor pool,whirlpool,a small kitchen and a bedroom with a king size bed,from which you could look directly outside. In the two weeks they made love almost everywhere. 

However the one night is most remembered by the Gid. He woke up in the night and found next to him empty

"He must have gone to the toilet":he thought. Gideon went into the living room when Jude came towards him in the dark with a towel around his waist. Jude said nothing. He didn't have to either. He eyes gave it away for him. His eyes said it all. It contained all the love,affection and passion that Gideon would have brought up to each.  
He pressed a kiss on his lips,then went on to Jude's ear and whispered :"I want you to take me today. I want you to feel me".  
"Are you sure?"asked Jude with eyebrows raised.  
"Yes",sure like never before,he said.  
They went back to the bedroom . Gideon lay down on the bed ,Jude on him,kissed his soft lips,licked his neck. Nibbled on his nipples and went ever lower towards Gid.  
Jude noticed how stiff he had just became. The heat burned inside him. He turned Gid on his stomach. His sexy crack ass looked so tasty to bite,so inviting. Jude opened his mouth ,stuck his tongue out and decided to spoil his loved one with a hot rimming.  
He ran his wet tip of tongue down Gideon's slot. Nibbled on it and sank with his tongue in his wet,horny holl. 

This made Gid moan loudly. He squirmed under him. "I love you,baby,said Gid. Now I want to have you in me"

Jude took off his towel . His cock twitched with lust and longing for his loved one. Jude pushed his cheeks apart,looked at him again and asked "ready"?  
"Ready like never before ,he said.

Jude was very considerate and careful. He wanted to make it nice for Gid.  
He leaned over his back and kissed the back of his neck. He decided to slowly prepare him for it first. He pressed some lubricant on his finger and pushed it into his loved one. Then he pushed two ,when he hit his sweet spot.  
Gid whined and groaned Jude's name. Now he put three fingers in and broke it to shake. 

"Jude",He groaned ,"I can't go on ,fuck me baby"  
Now Jude took his tail in his right hand as he grabbed his shoulder with the left Gid. Pushed his cock in and out briefly. Now he finally penetrated ,moved up and down. Jude was kneeling on the bed, lifting the Gid to himself so that the two knelt. As he pushed himself into Gid more and more quickly,holding him by the stomach ,Gid stretched his left hand back to grab Jude's head and catch him for a kiss. The two screamed and moaned with pleasure and approached the climax.Gideon felt the warmth inside.

"Come inside me honey",he groaned.  
They came almost immediately. Jude pulled his cock out of Gid's ass,turned head to himself and pulled in a kiss. 

"Did you like it?",he asked him . 

Gid looked at him with a grin :"Oh yes. It is like sharing the sky.Only the two of us. No matter where,as long as we are together.


	3. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter,very...short

Jude was just coming out of the arena, took his key from his pocket ,turned it in the lock and entered. Gideon was waiting eagerly for him. 

"Jude,darling,hurry up. Otherwise we'll be late ,he called.

"I'll be right there".

Gid was impatient. His baby was waiting in the garage. His Devil Honda. 

The two went to a party with it.


	4. Without a trace

Ever since the Jude and Gideon made their way to the party ,every trace of the two has been falling.Since they have often taken time off to relax somewhere for two or three days,there was no worry at first.

However, after neither Jude nor Gid got in touch days later, Leonel started to worry and informed the police that a few more days passed and the news about their disappearance was everywhere. All the front pages of the magazines adorn faces of Jude and Gideon . Just like the picture of the unusual Honda Fireblade. 

The whole Devil family (nation) sits in the arena and watches the hourly news.

From the news channel.

"The Los Angeles police have been looking for Gideon Jonns and his ex- agent and husband Jude Kinkade Jonns than a week.

Since the two men left for a party with their motorcycle, every trace of the EVP and the NBA star player has fallen.  
The police are now most likely assuming a violent crime. 

The photos and brief description of what they were wearing on the evening in question appear on the screen. 

Before they set off ,Gid took a selfie of his loved one and himself on the motorcycle. At the bottom of the display ran the number where you can go for the Information on how to find it.


	5. Bounty

Despite all the acserepancies ,the Devils stick together.   
You decide to put a bounty together. 

"There must be someone who must have seen the two", argued Leonel.

According to the police they could not locate their cell phones or track any credit card movements.

Gideon's motorcycle is discovered in Colorado less than 1,5 months after it disappeared. In a workshop after someone tried to sell the good piece. That caught the eye of the workshop owner. 

For weeks the newspapper and every corner of the news.

Meanwhile,the Devils fear and hope for the help of the citizens and put the bounty on a millon dollars to find Jude and Gideon alive and get back. But it seems as if they have been swallowed up by the earth.

What nobody had noticed until then was when they disappeared. That the league negotiatious should take place during this period. It should be decided whether the Devils should be awarded to the Jude.

It was...Jude did not appear for trial in court. What he would never have missed voluntarily. And Oscar would never allow that in his opinion bad boy the team gets.   
Even the fact that it was only obvious to the Oscar. 

Oscar had to make Jude disappear for a while. He had to do this inconspicuosly so that no one would ever suspect. So he took the opportunity to make Jude and Gid disappear together on the way to this party.

So everyone would have thought that they had taken time out. The fact that the motorcycle from Gid reappears miles away should only confirm this. At least that's how Oscar thought it.  
Only one thing Oscar didn't think about . If they had just gone somewhere ,they would have to use their credit cards. But that was not the case.


	6. The sad certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no matter where, as long as we are together

Three months after the disappearand without a trace,two bodies were found in an overseas container during a raid.  
Jude and Gideon lay on the cold floor,hand in hand,closery entwined and slept forever. 

When the sad news reaches the Devils ,they are about to collapse.Especially Leonel.  
Jude was her stepson and the best buddy.

Some cannot believe it while others are only angry. Angry that it had to come to this.

The television teams camp in front of the arena. The news runs continuosly on every transmitter. 

"It has now become known that the couple Gideon and Jude Jonns,who have been missing for several months, are dead. Found in a container . At the time ,it is suspected that the two men had died of gas poisoning. The Container was released from outside felt with gas. The young men had not chance to escape death. 

Just as short time after all television channels reported the tragedy that struck L.A and the Devils,people flocked to the arena and Jude's and Gideon's house. 

People came and went,leaving a sea of flowers, candles and letters. The little fans who arrived with their parents left their cuddly toys for their player and his husband. 

The funeral service was held at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Where the King of Pop, Michael Jackson was adopted. 

Two lacquered mahogany coffins stood in the middle of the stage. 

The rush of people was on going. The fans poured in and out again and again.The funeral took place one week later and is the biggest attempt by athletos,actors and Devils and their families. 

The Devil decided to pay their last respect to Jude and Gideon.  
Twelve of the players ,in black suits and red ties ,carried the two coffins to the grave.

This was probably the most day in the life of Devils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oscar could not allow the Jude to get the Devil. He had everything to prevent it.He knew that Jude and the Devils can go far.  
> Secretly hates his son so much that he wants to see him on the ground.  
> By design or not ,he let Jude, his own and only son ,and Gideon run into the open knife. Taking her death into the purchase.


End file.
